crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Sidhe
The Sidhe are the Whateleyverse's version of Elves: ancient denizens of lost Atlantis, frequently magical, and those few that survived the Sundering are not particularly well disposed to the humans who have taken over their world. Never very numerous, the Sidhe ranks have been augmented recently by apparently ordinary humans mutating into Sidhe, although in these cases incarnation of a Sidhe soul has also been involved. The result is still a member of a genetically separate species that can only produce a human child by extraordinary (magical) means.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 5 Fey is supposed to be the thousandth such instance since about 1695.Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So Good Besides Fey, there is a group of another four Sidhe at Whateley.Ill Winds, Part V The term Sidhe is sometimes used interchangeably with Faerie and Fey(in the sense of otherworldly or supernatural persons), and might be the forerunners of the latter. Thus, while Selkie or Shadowdancer may be Fey, whether they are considered kin to the ancient Sidhe is unclear. The use of the modern word Irish word "sídhe" in the context of discussing the subject race in addition to entities such as the Sluagh Sídhe of Irish folklore only means the same word was used, not that the two groups are the same. Also, the Bastard is supposed to be partly Sidhe and was born one.Maggie Finson at the old forums (broken link) There is said to be a surviving coven of ancient Fey, quite possibly Sidhe, under the Himalayas and constitutes the only reliable source of the mystical metal Orichalcum.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 3 - Metamorphosis Sidhe are not humans nor human mutants. Technically, they shouldn't be evaluated with mutant power rankings.Kristin Darken on Sidhe and them not having BITs. Sidhe Nobility * The Nine Queens: ** Aunghadhail (Ninth) ** Mabd (Eighth) ** Aegloswen (Seventh)Dawn of the Aurora, Part 1 ** Presumably a sister of Aunghadhail, that "defended the forests" with her in times past.Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends ** Possibly Ninimeth ** Three sisters that Aegloswen knew of. Court Sidhe World Magick : All court Sidhe are protected by remainders of world magick that survived from the pre-Sundering: one of these destroys discarded blood, hair, and tissue ... to prevent enemies from easily acquiring and using these things in magick against the Sidhe. Another is a Glamour that covers the young royals that makes people give them attention and want to protect them. One way it accomplishes this is by making the young Sidhe beautiful to those around them... but it also nourishes companion and protector bonds.Kristin Darken at the Forums, March 2017 Sidhe Magic Trivia : For the Sidhe, manipulation of body for seemings is relatively easy. Even easier than it is for Shifters, because human body is more 'static' biologically than that of the Sidhe. Sidhe can change appearance even just as a result of the type of Essence they manipulate. Of course, if they do it unintentionally, they're obviously unskilled. Real Sidhe mages would never show such a lack of discipline/control. ;)Kristin Darken at the Forums, May 22, 2017 References Category:Sidhe Category:Exemplar